


Don't worry, I won't mess it up.

by Basilico



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Ready Together, Kissing, M/M, Make Up, Short, Slice of Life, Wholesome, really plain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilico/pseuds/Basilico
Summary: Just another small, heartwarming work in which Buggy and Shanks get ready for a party and help each other out.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Don't worry, I won't mess it up.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Nile in the Naviglio I just HAD to talk a bit more about these two pretty boys in a suit.

"Shanks, can you come here for a sec?" Buggy calls out, as he shrugs on his bordeaux suit jacket. The man makes a twirl in front of the mirror; the cut of the fabric is a nice sight, and it comes with a pattern of colorful brushstrokes which adds the right brightness to the whole outfit.

"I say put on a dress" the older man walks in, looking down at his phone "you'll be in the spotlight".

"No, stop talking. It took me half an hour to decide for this suit" he answers, still moving around.

Shanks rises his head, then smiles. It's incredible how Buggy can manage to pull off every single style, and always look so hot. 

Although that jacket feels a little unfair.  
"How is that any different from my Hawaiian shirts?" the redhead pouts, as he walks closer in his dark blue jacket and white shirt.

Buggy swings his head around. His hair are tied up in a man-bun, exception made for two free strands framing his face.  
"You can't compare your punch in the eye with this".

Shanks laughs it off, then paces forward, until he can hug the other man from behind, and place the chin on his shoulder.  
A lopsided smirk rises on Buggy's face.

"Some of us have to put effort in this kind of things" The younger man draws his hand on Shanks', "We can't all look as stunning as you do without the slightest effort".

The redhead shoots his eyebrows up in surprise.  
"You think so?".

"Shanks you could go around wearing a cardboard box, and still you'd be on the cover of Vogue".

As ironic as that comment can be, it makes the older man grin like a child.

When Buggy starts putting a tie around his neck the other man lets go, figuring he should give Buggy some space in order to get ready.  
He even is to walk away; when:"Shanks?".

The younger man blushes ever so slightly, as he keeps in tension both ends of the tie.  
"This is embarrassing, but can you help me out?".

The redhead immediately comes back on his steps; it's plain he's restraining himself, but he's not laughing in Buggy's face, not when he's just asked for help for something as simple as a tie knot.

"I don't buy it" he says, sliding the piece of cloth in his left hand, "You always wear this in the most tedious mats, it's impossible you can't do the easiest one".

"I never learned, it's-" he stops, looks down, then draws both hands hovering around Shanks'. "Don't worry I'll do it, just walk me trough".

The older man scoffs. "Nonsense. I will shape this knot so perfectly you'll be ashamed of yourself for never, ever being able to top it in a lifetime".

Buggy doesn't comment, as he focuses on the accurate movements of Shanks' fingers, and on the way his prosthetic hand keeps the whole work together.  
"Are you sure that's the right way?" the younger man can't believe he's not able to pull off such a joke.

Shanks lets the fast, almost too tight closing move speak. It turns out to be a nice, clean knot.  
"There you go" he says, folding down Buggy's black collar.

"Thanks dad" the younger man even sticks his tongue out. With his hair back, and that terribly formal suit Shanks does look a tad like a family man. A sexy one of course. From his hanged expression, it seems as though the older man is considering to pose a question.

Question that immediately comes to life.  
"Will you do my make up?".

"Come again?" Buggy smirks, pleasantly surprised.

"Just a little pencil under the eyes" -the other man can't seem to cut it with the smile- "I always thought I could pull off that edgy boy/Jack Sparrow look".

Buggy chuckles.  
"Jack Sparrow? You wanna be a pirate Shanks?".

The older man goes sitting on Buggy's bed, regretting to have asked in the first place.  
He's about to take it all back; when the other one quickly grabs some undefined products from a fabric bag, then goes sitting right at Shanks' side.

"Then let's turn you into a pirate" the younger man says, as he pours some cream on his hands, just to rub it on Shanks' face.

"Hey watch the beard".

"I am, don't worry".

It's a bit tricky to get Shanks not to blink as the pencil slides on his lower eyelid. He even gets close to start watering, but after an exchange of: "Please don't stab me", "stay put", "It hurts", "It's just a pencil", "but-", "trust me Redhead"; the result does remind Buggy of a mixture between an edgy boy and Jack Sparrow. Even more so once he's spread a brownish eye-shadow underneath Shanks' eyes.

"How do I look?" The redhead asks, and Buggy can only grab him by the hand and bring him in front of the mirror.

Shanks ends up grabbing the other man by the shoulders.  
"Look at us. Never seen two men THIS handsome together" he then leaves a quick smack on Buggy's cheek, making him snicker.

They stare at their image for a couple seconds more, before Shanks talks again.  
"Do we look gay?".

Buggy squints, finding that question slightly off.  
"You mean do we look a like a couple?".

"Yeah" the man slowly moves his hands up and down the younger one's sleeves, as if he's trying to grasp his presence.

Buggy tilts his head to the side. The way they're dressed doesn't really mean anything, mostly because no one from outside can possibly see all the care behind their respective looks; a care that comes from small gestures such as a tie knot or a little pencil under the eyes.  
"I think we do" he says. 

A second after, the latter man feels the impelling urge to cup Shanks' face and pull him in for a fast kiss.

"C'mon we're running late" Buggy says as his lips curve in a grin.

Shanks wraps his arms around the other man's waists. It feels a little uncomfortable because his left arm can't hold the other man as close as he would like to; but in the end it doesn't really matter.

"Since when a pirate can't run a bit late?".

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this took me a couple hours and it shows! AHAHAHAH.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment and have a nice day!


End file.
